What if Grell has a sister
by blackkittyredkitty
Summary: Wait Grell has a younger sister ok idk how to put this but THIS IS A SAMPLE if you want more tell me ... ok so i am writing more of this so thinks if you read this.
1. Chapter 1 sample

Hey first story so don't kill me!

_Blackkittyredkitty:__** sebastian say your line**__ ~~_

Sebastian: _**Ah yes Lady BlackKitty dose not own**__ kuroshitsuji_ Yana Toboso **dose all rights belong to Yana Toboso thank** **you.** _blows a kiss_

Ciel: **Sebastian her name is Lady BlackkittyRedkitty**

Sebastian:** Yes I know that but Blackkitty is better .**

_Ciel:_ **Sebastian her name is ...  
**  
Blackkittyredkitty:** Ok lets get going enjoy please don't kill me !**

_**_  
_What If Grell Has A Younger Sister sample_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Reader POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Reader POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stupid orphanage ! ( yes you live in an orphanage) If I only knew my stupid brother then I would ... I would , Ugg! I don't know ! But I do know one thing . I'm not normal ! Don't believe me ?... Well lets start with my hair , its RED not just red but BRIGHT RED . As if that wasn't enough I have _ eyes well I guess that's not weird , but still! the head mistress tells me that I have a brother an OLDER BROTHER , well BROTHER where are you ?


	2. Chapter 1

Hey first story so don't kill me!

_Blackkittyredkitty:___**_sebastian say your line_**

_Sebastian:_**_Ah yes Lady BlackKitty dose not own_**_kuroshitsuji_ Yana Toboso **dose all rights belong to Yana Toboso thank** **you.** _blows a kiss_

Ciel: **Sebastian her name is Lady BlackkittyRedkitty**

Sebastian:**Yes I know that but Blackkitty is better .**

_Ciel:_ **Sebastian her name is ...****  
**  
Blackkittyredkitty:**Ok lets get going enjoy please don't kill me !**

_**_****  
****_What If Grell Has A Younger Sister _**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Reader POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Reader POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**.** **Stupid orphanage ! ( yes you live in an orphanage) If I only knew my stupid brother then I would ... I would , Ugg! I don't know ! But I do know one thing . I'm not normal ! Don't believe me ?... Well lets start with my hair , its RED not just red but BRIGHT RED . As if that wasn't enough I have _ eyes well I guess that's not weird , but still! The head mistress tells me that I have a brother an OLDER BROTHER , but Didn't know how he looks like or who he is or his age but he has to be older than eleven . ''_''! I heard head mistress call me "Coming!" I said . More like shouting . Shit I thought a I quickly put on my cloths (pic to lazy to describe). Once done I fixed myhair in a bun and covered my hair with a c/c cap(or hat). I dress like this because I am an orphan Yay! Well more like boo! Its hard to find a job so I dress like a boy some times to get a job hey I need money .I quickly make my way to the head mistress office which to get there I have to get out of "my" room which "I" share with seven other girls . Once I make my way out of the land midis . (girls sleep on floor) I have to make sure I don't step on any of them . Finally I reached the door . Okay ,now walk down the stairs turn left walk straight when you see the dead cockroach that means your almost there .Once out the whole scenery (scenery old tranncy manor the one that the old creepy guy had ) **

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬_ Head Mistress POV_**

**finally that little brat is here ."Hello head mistress.'' I herd _ say with a shaky voice this made me smirk."hello my dear _! I said with a sweet voice . _ seemed to buy it . "With what can I help you today ?" _said. "Do YOU KNOW WHAT DAY TODAY IS ?"**

**_your pov _**

**Head Mistress asked what day to day is "(your birth day date) !" I said with a happy voice which quickly turned to a frown . "You have to LEAVE ." Head mistress said . "But ! I don't have a place to stay !" "WEll to bad ! NOW LEAVE!" **

**_ Head Mistress pov_**

**"NOW LEAVE!" I said . "Have enough BRATS I have to take care of ." TAKE CARE ! Ha AS if you ever took CARE OF US!" _ said . With that said _ left the room .**

**_YOUR POV_**

**AS I left the room I felt stupid . Stupid, stupid I thought if I stayed maybe I could of convinced her to let me stay until I find a home or house or apartment . I was drown out of my thoughts when I herd a scream**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~OF~~~STORY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 2

**I herd** the scream and **i** found myself _**runing**_ _**towerds**_ the lady in **red?I** saw four other _**figers.**_ When **i** was about to reach the lady **i** was _**grabd**_ from _**beghan**_ and my eyes were _**coverd.**_ i _**panecked**_ . "who are you!" **i** said scared ."Sebastian **!** **Who is this.**" Asked a _**childsh**_ _**vocie.**_"I fear **i** **dont** _**kow**_ **my self** master .**" "**Ok **i** go?" "**I wont** tell! I _**promse**_ !" _Sebastian's _**pov.**__ "**Whats** your name miss?" I asked . "_ _." I hope master will let _ say at the **manor** **.wait** what **i** am a denom **i** **dont** feel **feelings but oh** no **i** forgot _**maddam**_ red ."_**sebastian**_ **lets go**." said master **.** "What about the miss _ _?" "will taker her to .**" "**yes my lord." I _**condnt**_ **help to be** a little happy **.** _ OH read _**chan**_ _**sebby**_ likes **you but will** _**ciel**_ ? sorry about the short chapter Idont kill me.


End file.
